Deathstroke: Rebirth
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: Naruto is the descendant of one of the world's most well known assassins. When his country and bloodline are threatened by a threat from beyond the borders of his homeland, what lengths will he go through to keep his precious people safe. Slade Namikaze rewrite. Smart, strong, semi-dark Naruto, Haruno, Uchiha, Council, semi-Jiraiya bashing. NaruTen.
1. Chapter 1: Prodigy

**Hello everyone, Onikai here. After just finishing watching Son of Batman (great movie by the way) I've decided to rewrite Slade Namikaze. The way Deathstroke acted is what I want to incorporate into my version of him as Naruto morphs into Slade and beyond. I think I'm going to restart this version as Naruto starting his training for such an event, but most of the first chapter will be the same. So, let's get to it and I give you the start of the new Slade Namikaze.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Deathstroke the Terminator. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics. The only thing I own are the ideas that are portrayed throughout the fic because this only follows canon Naruto for two missions then it's all me. Enjoy. **

Human Speaking

_Human Thinking_

**Demon speaking**

_**Demon thinking**_

**Chapter 1**

A blonde haired boy, wearing white pants and a black obi around his waist, was kneeling in the seiza position. His eyes were closed and his head was slightly bowed, causing his hair to form shadows around his head. His eyes were covered with a white cloth that was tied behind his head.

As he listened to his surroundings, he heard movement, his head flicking to the direction of said movement quickly. All around, he heard people moving quickly and then, the sound of the air changed. He leaned his head back as a projectile whizzed past his head, embedding into the wall behind his head. The boy calmly stood up, placing his hands in fists and standing in a boxers stance before calmly moving his arms in circular patterns in the style of Tajiiquan and having his palms facing outward. He breathed in slowly as he switched to a calm, non-ready stance. He looked in the general direction of where most of his opponents were and calmly muttered one word.

"Ikuze," he stated.

His enemies surged forward, giving battle cries as if it'd make any difference. For this training bout, he faced 30 opponents, 10 for each dan he had achieved. He took deep breaths, calming his mind and not concerning himself with the opponents. It may hurt in the morning, but it was all for the cause of what was to come.

The first one surged forward, and he responded in kind. His fist struck forward, fast as a snake and his hand forming into that particular style of attack. He struck the man in the throat and spun around on his heel, his back facing his opponent and elbowed the man in the chest, dispelling him on impact. Two more attacked him, each drawing katana they had sheathed on their backs and came forward, their feet barely making a sound. The boy ducked under the strikes, causing them to dispel each other as they tried decapitating him.

A fourth ran at him from behind, punching him in the back twice. The boy was pushed forward by the force, turning to respond in kind. He blocked a strike from his enemy, holding the aggressor by the wrist. He jumped up, mule kicking the man in the head, dispelling him from the way he hit the ground. The boy landed and barrel-rolled, coming up and waiting for the next attack.

He sensed two coming from behind and he made a quick decision. Instead of dodging their weapons, he let the attacks hit, causing two cuts to appear from the kusarigama they were using. He growled slightly, showing off elongated canines and punched the two men in their faces, dispelling them. He picked up their discarded weapons, twirling them in his hands and raced at his attackers.

He struck quickly and without remorse, slicing open throats, breaking necks and gutting his assailants. Soon, only five clones were left and all were sporting minor cuts and bruising. The boy was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising quickly. His eyes flicked underneath the blindfold, wanting to take in information they couldn't get.

Most would be scared about not being able to see, but this was all a part of his training. Any task he was given since that day he'd stolen the Forbidden scroll from the Old Man's office he always tried to excel at. He studied diligently, raising his mental capacity to levels most found astounding. He trained more, the baby fat he once had turning into hard and lean muscle. He paid attention more, having clones take notes during his sensei's lectures. He was doing better in every aspect of his life. This time would be no different.

He growled as the five clones came at him. He raced forward, swing the kursaigama in his hands in a wide arc, slicing open a clones throat. It reached for its throat, trying to stop the blood flow, but it dispelled. He kicked the second one in the head and flipped the third one over his back, slamming it into the ground and stabbing it in the head with the kusarigama's blade. He didn't watch it turn into a pool of blood then that dispel as well. He threw the kusarigama in his left hand at a clone that was taking aim at him with a bow. The clone fell to his knees as the weapon hit his heart with a squelch and he died.

The boy punched the fourth five times in rapid succession and finished it with an uppercut. Before the clone completed its ascent, he was kicked back into the ground and had his throat stepped on and twisted, snapping his neck and ending the fight. The final two looked at their creator and ran at him quickly.

The boy kept his hands up, protecting his face as he assumed a boxers stance. He punched the first one, spun around and kicked the second one in the stomach. He spun a second time as the first pulled a pair of escrima sticks from a seal on his arm and start attacking with a fury none had ever seen. The boy smiled as he took a stick from the clone and they clashed, bashing the sticks together as if they were blades.

The boy missed a block and was struck, getting shocked and falling to his knees, his body spasming slightly. He looked up at the remaining two assailants, his eyes squinting behind his blindfold. He thought of his options as the two taunted him. He reviewed all possible get out scenarios and he chose one that would work.

One of the clones lifted their foot up and brought it down by his head. So he did something his moniker suggested, he did something idiotically surprising. He moved his head out of the way just as the clones foot came down and bit into the tendon in the clones ankle, tearing it open with his canines. The clone screamed as it fell and the boy smiled. He back-flipped and slammed his knee into the clones throat, constricting its windpipe and ducked as the second clone threw multiple shuriken at him.

The boy ducked and heard them slam into the wall. He kept adding pressure to his knee, hoping to choke the clone and jumped backwards, causing the blade that would have pierced his carotid artery to stab into the neck of the clone. The boy slid backwards and stood up, shaking his limbs as the last of the electricity wore off. He assumed a boxing stance as the last of the clones did the same.

As the two ran at each other, the doorbell rang. The two skid to a stop and the boy nodded to the clone, signifying they were done for the day. The boy took a discarded kunai and threw it at the clone, striking it between the eyes and dispelling it in a pool of blood.

Soon, the image of an empty warehouse disappeared and was replaced with an apartment living room that would barely fit five people. The couch was covered in stains and had springs coming out of the armrests. There were defaming remarks on the walls about demon scum and the like. In one corner, there looked to be brown and yellow staining on the wall and floor. A broken vase sat on the coffee table he had. In the center of the room, hanging above the mantle was a tattered flag. There was an orange spiral, or what was left of one hanging on a blue background.

The boy removed his blindfold, showing blue eyes that turned from ice to warm in moments. He rolled his shoulders, the bones popping with the movement. The boy couldn't be more than 13, his height being that of 5' 6". His body was covered in scars and unhealed burn marks, showing a life of pain.

"Just a moment," he called.

He ran to his bedroom, the entire space not looking much better than his living room and put on a fishnet shirt and changed his pants to the orange bottoms he was known for. He pulled on his blue shinobi sandals and put on his jacket. He wrapped his headband around his head and ran to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened it, putting on a fake smile and looking at who knocked.

He was immediately bonked on the head and called a baka. Inwardly, he growled at the abuse, all ready knowing who it was. But he rubbed his head and kept his smile up as he looked at his "crush."

"Naruto-baka," said Sakura Haruno, the smartest girl in their graduating class. "Kakashi-sensei wants us at the training ground in fifteen minutes. But now we'll be late because you decided to take forever in answering me. Now c'mon hurry up and let's go."

Naruto nodded and raced after her. Soon, he became angered at her slow pace, and ran right up behind her. He hoisted her onto his shoulder and ran forward, faster than most chunin could track. His breathing turned into growls as his eyes changed colors. He raced into their training field and skidded to a halt, surprising the boy that was there.

He looked at the girl that was on his shoulder and threw her onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. She got up and attempted to punch him. Instead of taking it, he caught her fist and looked at her, his eyes turning an icy blue his father was known for.

"Do not attack me again Haruno," he growled. "My days of being a punching bag for you and the Uchiha are over."

"I was wondering when you would stop hiding your true skill Otōto," Kakashi said as he dropped from the trees.

The duck haired boy looked at the sensei he thought was beneath him. His name was Uchiha Sasuke and he was the last of a clan of exterminated thieves. His clansmen had an eye that was called the Sharigan. It made most of them believe they were invincible and deserved more than they should. They would steal jutsu and techniques from fellow village members, believing they were entitled to such treatment. The only two who didn't were Sasuke's mother, Mikoto and his elder brother, Itachi. Sasuke wanted to kill his older brother for killing off their clan, but he didn't understand the reasons behind it.

"What do you mean the dobe has been hiding is true skill?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said Sasuke," Kakashi stated as he looked up from his Icha Icha. "The Hokage has asked all of us to come to his office so you could explain exactly what it is that you're training for."

Naruto growled as he nodded. "Then let's go see the Old Monkey shall we?"

**And that, my brethren, be the end of it. The first chapter of Deathstroke: Rebirth is complete. This is a rewrite of Slade Namikaze so let me all know what you think in your reviews. Hope you enjoyed it and look out for the next installment. **


	2. Chapter 2: Situation

**I enjoyed the response to the last chapter. But in response to that guest that made the comment about the council, this is a fanfiction. If I want there to be a council besides the Elders, then there'll be a frigging council besides the elders. Besides it adds for more conflict! Anyways, on to the chapter. **

Human Speaking

_Human Thinking_

**Demon speaking**

_**Demon thinking**_

Ghost Speaking

_Ghost Thinking_

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and his team walked into the Hokage Tower. Their sensei was walking behind them, reading the book and yet avoiding every obstacle. Naruto ignored all the glares he was given, almost losing a debate against himself to not kill any who looked at him the wrong way. His training and instincts that were in his genes from a long dead ancestors were screaming at him to make them fear him. But he wouldn't do that. All he would do was make the enemies of his land fear him. Yeah, his ancestor might be disappointed, but things were a lot different now then they were in his time.

They made it to the Hokage's Office, Kakashi explaining that they were there to see the Hokage.

The secretary nodded as she answered. "No one is allowed to see Lord Third right now. He's in a very important meeting. None are allowed in, especially not the de- I mean boy."

Naruto's eye flicked to her and his irises changed from blue to red, his pupils turning into slits. He remembered a time he heard the Sandaime explaining about the rule concerning the subject she just breached. Smiling devilishy, he decided he might just start his debut now. But then, something felt off about the situation.

He heard nothing behind the door, but using his keen senses, he picked up yelling, though it was faint. He walked up to the door, ignoring the objections of the secretary and placed his ear against it. He heard struggling and looked at his sensei. He stepped back a few paces, and let the chakra of his tenant seep into his eyes. Soon, a seal array appeared on the door. The ink was normally black, but to his eyes it glowed a light blue (Avatar state eye blue.) Naruto clenched his fist and growled.

"Kakashi," he said, his voice losing its cheerful quality. "Something's going on. There's a seal array on the door. Most wouldn't see it, but your Sharigan might. I can't figure out the nature of the seal, but it could be a Class A seal. I do recognize the similarities between it and a silencing seal though. But I also have to question why the secretary wouldn't let us in. She knows something."

Kakashi nodded, placing his porn into his pouch and looked at the secretary. Sweating bullets, she tried to get up and run, but Naruto pounced on her, slamming her head into the table and holding her arm at a painful angle in between her shoulder blades, his nails digging into her dress and barely grazing the skin. Sakura and Sasuke looked confused and scared as they had never seen this side of Naruto before. Naruto drew a kunai from his pouch, his eyes taking on an icy hue. He placed it on the secretary's neck, the blade barely piercing her skin and drawing a slight trail of blood. She whimpered, flicking her eyes to the kunai and back to Naruto.

"What's going on behind that door?" he asked, his eyes starting to bleed into an orangish-red.

The secretary shook her head, holding her hands against her desk.

"I don't know," she stammered. Fear leaked into her every word and Naruto growled. He knew the woman was an ex-shinobi, a former chunin who had been injured in a mission and lost her hand. Suna puppet masters wouldn't make her a replacement, so she was regulated to desk duty as the Sandaime's secretary.

Kakashi growled, looking at Sasuke and Sakura. "You two, go and find any Jounin you can. Tell them this could be a class S situation, priority Alpha. The Hokage's in trouble and this needs to be taken care of now!"

The two nodded as they left and Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking at the secretary, his eyes starting to turn to slits. His teeth elongated into fangs and his nails into claws. He picked her up, slamming her into the wall, cracking the wooden frame. Red chakra started leaking from him, spiking his hair up and enlarging his whisker marks. The secretary struggled, her hands clawing at Naruto's wrist and her attempting to kick the genin in the groin.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto," he said, his voice taking the tone of his ANBU days. "Your Kyuubi chakra is leaking. Use it to get to Sandaime-sama. You may be the only one that could bust through that door."

Naruto nodded as he set the woman down. He looked at the door and calmly sat in a lotus position. His body seemed to briefly fade before he opened his eyes.

**-Mindscape- **

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, noting the familiar surroundings of the sewer. He stood up, following the pipes to the direction they were going. He calmly walked to a cage that was once held together by a piece of paper, the paper tag now lying on the ground, shredded beyond recognition. He walked into the cage, walking towards the snoring entity that was behind the doors.

He stepped onto the beings paw, running in the direction its ear would be in. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"KURAME-KAA-CHAN!" he spoke.

The being shifted, standing on her paws quickly. She took a deep yawning breath and looked at her "kit," her eyes glowing, slitted and alert, tails waving menacingly.

"**What is it kit?"** she asked, wanting to know who was threatening her son. **"Who needs to die!?"**

Naruto laughed at her antics. "No one yet, but there's something going down in Ojii-san's office. There's a seal on the door that's blocking out most of the noise. Most jounin can't hear anything but I can. Most wouldn't like me talking to you but I need advice. What do you recommend?" he asked, his voice lacking its usual cheerful quality.

Kurame sat on her haunches, wrapping a tail around her adopted son and lifting him up. She set him on her snout and looked him in the eye as he sat in the lotus position **(1). **She sat on all fours, resting her chin on her forepaw and took a deep breath.

"**What's the nature of the seal?" **she asked.

"I think it's an advanced, possibly high Class A silencing seal. Only people that I know can make those are Yondaime-sama and the Old Toad, but one's dead and the other isn't here."

Kurame nodded. **"Could someone have learned and just hidden their skills like you've been doing?" **

Naruto placed his chin in his palm as he thought. "Could be. But I think there may be a protection seal on the door. Could you lend me some chakra so I can break it?"

Kurame nodded as she patted her kit with her tail and he disappeared.

**-Hokage Tower- **

Naruto stood up from his lotus position, opening his eyes. He quickly took in the situation and saw the senseis of the Rookie 12 and other jounin he didn't recognize. They were talking, analyzing the situation and coming up with ideas on how to deal with it. Maito Gai, or Bushier Brows-sensei as he was known to Naruto, appeared to be holding his leg.

Naruto walked up to them and whistled loudly, as they were acting like children and arguing about the best way to deal with it. Everyone jumped and looked at Naruto, some nodding in respect and others showing anger in their eyes and keeping their faces cool.

"Listen," Naruto said. "None of the ideas you have would work. Setting the door with explosive tags could hurt the Sandaime. Kicking the door down is impossible because of the reinforcement seals that the Sandaime had put into them when they were being built. So, we're gonna have to do something ANBU do."

Kakashi perked up at this and nodded as he looked at his student. "What do you propose Naruto?"

"What the attacker probably didn't expect was us repelling down from the Hokage Monument and breaking in through the windows."

One jounin, a glasses wearing fool with a bandana headband scoffed as he looked at Naruto. "Please. As if a plan like that would work. I am an elite jounin, training the Honorable Grandson myself. He could come up with something better than that."

Naruto flicked his eyes to the jounin. "I'm not going to deal with an idiot who doesn't know when something can't be controlled. Do what you will, but I will save my Hokage, even if it costs me my life. That is the role of a ninja. And that will be what I'll do."

With that, the Naruto they were talking to disappeared with a puff of smoke and everyone gasped. Some started muttering about Kage Bunshin and others about demon magic.

**-Hokage Monument-**

Naruto was looking over the edge of the Hokage Monument, clipping a rope to the carabiner he wore. He looked at the Third's stone face, muttering a quick apology as he tied the rope around one of the "hairs" atop his head. He placed the heels of his sandals on the edge and took a breath. He pushed off, jumping down and scaling his way to the Tower. As he made it to the top of the tower, he cut the rope, using chakra to stick to the wooden surface.

He was thankful for the black clothes he now wore and walked down to the windows. He stuck to the glass, drawing a kunai from his pouch and stabbed through the glass. The struggle within was more evident now and he cut a wide circle in it, careful to not alert those who were arguing with the Sandaime. As he climbed into the rafters, he put the hole back, nodding to the ANBU. When they didn't return the nod, Naruto checked them, noting all of them seemed to be in a sleep caused by a genjutsu. Naruto growled low, lowering his chakra.

**-Hokage Office-**

"No Danzo," came the voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. "I will not turn Naruto over to you to be turned into some weapon!"

"You're a fool Hiruzen," same a voice that was barely above a whisper. "That is what the Yondaime intended for the Uzumaki boy. Why else would he have created him? No orphan is ever chosen as the jinchuuriki of a village unless they were bred for war."

"You think you know everything don't you Danzo," Hiruzen said as he looked at the two augmented Ne that were holding him. "You truly think that's why Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto?"

Naruto could imagine the nod Danzo gave. He heard his grandfather's "I've won this round," chuckle and gripped his kunai tighter.

"You're wrong," Hiruzen said as he took a deep breath. "Uzumaki Naruto's real name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Arashi Naruto."

Danzo dropped his cane in shock and the Ne looked at each other. Taking the opportunity, Hiruzen blew smoke into one ANBU's face, kicking him in the throat. Naruto ignored the bombshell he heard and dropped down, stabbing the other one in the throat.

Hiruzen and Danzo both looked at Naruto, one relieved and the other surprised and then angered. Naruto drew a second kunai, holding the other in his left hand and taking a boxers stance. Danzo growled as he saw Naruto's eyes become more slitted and his whisker marks more pronounced. Danzo raised his hands in a half-Hitsugi seal and looked at Hiruzen.

"You won't find me Hiruzen," Danzo said. "And if I can't have the boy, I will destroy him. His heritage will be revealed to the world and all will come for his head."

Hiruzen looked at his old rival, running forward to stop him from making a mistake. "Danzo don't!"

Naruto pushed him back as Danzo grew a maniacal grin. "Katsu!"

The entire room exploded as explosive tags hidden in the walls exploded. Wood blew everywhere and Naruto tackled the Sandaime, shielding the elder man's body with his own, taking the brunt of the blast. Naruto yelled as wood pierced his back. He looked up, noticing an explosive tag on the desk that just finished its countdown.

"Shit!" Naruto covered his face, but not in time as a shard of wood pierced through his eye. He screamed and the Sandaime held him as he began to lose consciousness. He could barely hear the Sandaime giving orders and someone yelling his name as he passed out, embracing the darkness that he so loathed to be in.

**Well people, that's the end of the chapter. What do you all think will happen next? Review, favorite, follow. Do something! Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3: Vows

**So, in the last chapter, I realized I have to make things more clear. Thanks Lu Bane Na for the help. And I also received a very interesting review. It states that it was from a guest, but they may just have an account and not wanted to log in so they couldn't be tracked. Anyways, their review is as follows: What a piece of shit story. One Naruto last name is Uzumaki not Uzumaki-Namikaze idiot. Stop using two or more last names.**

**So, in response I have to say this: I'm not an idiot. I'm a very accomplished fanfiction writer actually. Two, I know my Naruto lore like the back of my hand. Japan's custom tends to follow Americas where if you have a father, you'll take his last name. The Sandaime gave Naruto his mother's last name to protect him. But if I want him to have the name of his father, Namikaze Minato, then I will do as such. Besides, it's part of the story anyway. So don't question my logic unless it's absolutely necessary or you don't get something. **

Human Speaking

_Human Thinking_

**Demon Speaking**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Ghost Speaking

_Ghost Thinking_

**Chapter 3 **

He was floating, his body suspended in a pool of darkness. As he slowly opened his eyes, his body moved sluggishly, almost as if it were suspended in water. He gasped and looked around, noting how his clothes appeared as they were before the explosion in the Hokage's office. He started panicking, then his tenant invaded his mind, her calming demeanor washing over him and calming the raging torrent that was his mind.

Slowly, a background came into view and he was in his mindscape, the cage of his fox-like mother coming into view. The doors were opened and Kurame was laying there, angered. She was lying in a pool of water and was forcing chakra out of her body to keep the water at bay. It created a circle around herself and she took notice of her son.

"**Naruto,"** she said as she wrapped a tail around him and lifted him on her snout. **"Stay out of that."**

Naruto looked confused as he struggled to form words and shook his head. "What's going on kaa-chan?"

"**After the attack, the humans rushed you to the hospital. Only the trusted doctors of the Sandaime started healing you. But apparently, one of them got paid to fuck you over and put poison in one of your IV bags. It wasn't enough to kill you, but it's stopping me from healing some of your wounds,"** she said as she growled.

Naruto nodded and he sat on her snout, crossing his arms across his chest and thought for a minute. He looked around and noted that as he saw a reflection of his body in the water and the wounds he suffered. He saw a hole in his left shoulder and minor wounds such as a few cuts and small slit scars that may or may not heal. He then saw the reflection of his right eye. He noticed that the socket was bloody and the eye was gone, the pupil a light blue, signifying that he was blind in that eye. He looked at his foxlike mother and had a serious look in his eyes.

"How strong is the poison? What'll happen if you stop trying to heal me?" he asked, his voice cold and hard.

"**If I stop holding it back, it will seep into those wounds and make them permanent. You would lose your right eye entirely,"** her voice was a whisper, her sadness showing in her eyes. Kurame wasn't able to help the boy she'd considered a son since he was five years old. That pissed her off and it should as the water around her boiled. It did evaporate some of the poison, so you could see the wound in his shoulder heal and his eye regain some color, but Naruto shook his head.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said as he looked at her, her eyes drooping. "Stop it. Don't exhaust yourself too much."

"**But I need to heal you. How can you be a ninja if you can't see?"**

"I'll find a way," he stated, his foxlike grin showing. "I always do."

She nodded as she let her eyes close. Light snoring could be heard and the poison pooled around her, slightly soaking her fur. Then, the poison changed color. Naruto looked around, panicking as it seeped up the walls of his mind and attacked the blue pipes that lined his mind. Naruto started screaming, waking Kurame and she looked around and growled.

She took note of the situation, seeing that the blue pipes representing her boy's chakra were quickly deteriorating. She could sense the chakra being released into the air. She could also sense Naruto's pain and could tell if she didn't do something soon. So, she concentrated. Soon, the poison started attempting to break its way into the chakra pipes that represented her chakra seeping into Naruto. She spiked her chakra, causing the pipes to break and expel the poison out of Naruto's system, causing it to seep out of his pores.

But she had to work quickly. His original chakra pathways were destroyed, and she had to make new ones. So, she began reforming them, giving their wayward chakra a way to go. But instead of the color being blue or red, it was purple. It seemed like forever, but she did it, never noticing that Naruto had fallen asleep on her nose.

She shed a tear, knowing that her actions would cause the Shinigami to have the rest of her soul. But she was glad she had used the last of her chakra to heal her son. She set him down on the floor, and changed to her human form, an exact replica of Naruto's mother. She kneeled down and kissed his head, leaving a note and ring on his chest.

"**I love you musuko,"** she muttered, tears streaming down her face as she held in her sobs.

She turned and walked further into her cage, disappearing as she did so, her soul meeting the embrace of the Shinigami that awaited.

**-Hospital- (five minutes ago)**

Tsunade was furiously working on Naruto, a boy she should've been there for. After she'd received the message from the Old Monkey, Tsunade rushed here from Tanzaku and immediately set to work, only taking a chakra pill to replenish her reserves as she set to work on her godson. She realized now that she should've been here, protecting him, but instead she was drinking away her past when she should've been looking at the present.

Now, she was furious. Furious at herself for never being there, and furious at the fool who attacked the Sandaime. In her way of thinking, if Danzō hadn't attacked Hiruzen, Naruto would be safe. He wouldn't be near death with her fighting to save him. She looked up as she saw a doctor drip something into one of his IV bags. The morphine turned a light purple color and she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she said, her voice alearting him.

The doctor turned and looked at her, sweat matting her brow. She calmly looked at the door and then at a scalpel sitting on the desk. She lunged for it, but Tsunade was faster. She grabbed the woman with one hand, while keeping healing chakra in her left going and running it over Naruto's broken frame. She threw the woman in the door, sending a **Kage Bunshin **there to inform Sarutobi of the situation.

All of a sudden, Naruto's vitals started going haywire. The boy started shaking and lifting off of the table, his body spasming and his mouth open in a silent scream. Acting quickly, she ordered some doctors to hold him down while she strapped him to the bed. His heart rate started spiking and his blood pressure increased.

She ran her chakra over his body and gasped. She saw his chakra pathways disappearing, the poison eating away at them as fast as Naruto ate ramen. She was panicking, knowing that if they completely disappeared, then Naruto would die from the Kyuubi's chakra running rampant in his system. Naruto soon started thrashing so wildly, that they had to grab extra straps for him to stay down and not injure him or anyone else. Red chakra started leaking from him, the seal array used to house the Kyuubi showing on his stomach. Then, the chakra burst and purple liquid started leaking from his wounds. Tsunade calmly took a scalpel and noted that it was the poison. The seal started disappearing and Naruto's vitals calmed down.

Tsunade quickly checked the boy, and saw that his chakra pathways had rebuilt themselves. But there was an issue. Tsunade quickly called Jiraiya in there, the Sandaime rushing in as well. They all checked the seal and gasped. Jiraiya and Tsunade were both apart of a group called the Densetsu no Sannin, the Three Legendary Ninja. The third member of their group had left Konoha seeking power. The Sandaime was disappointed that his most promising pupil had betrayed him, but he somewhat got over it.

"Jiraiya," the Sandaime said. "What's happening?"

"Well sensei," Jiraiya stated, placing his chin in his hand as he was perplexed. "It appears that the Kyuubi willingly gave all of its chakra in an attempt to purge the poison out of Naruto's system. It seemed that it even rebuilt Naruto's pathways, but there's little chakra left. What appears to be left is that of the Kyuubi's, but that should've destroyed his body from the inside out. By all rights the boy should be dead, but he isn't. How, I couldn't tell you. If he wants to be a shinobi, he'll have a tough time trying to be, but he'd have to be put in remedial classes in chakra mol-"

A cold and hardened voice stopped him. "No."

Everyone jumped slightly and looked down, now seeing that Naruto was awake. His fists were clenched, tears streaming out of his one good eye. He looked up at them, determination showing in his eye. He growled as he reached for his eye, yanking it out of the socket. Everyone gasped and started making objections. The boy blinked as the socket quickly started bleeding, but a new eye didn't grow. Naruto looked at them from his remaining left eye, a fire burning in it that hadn't been seen before.

He looked at the Sandaime, the Toad Sage and the Slug Princess.

"Whoever attacked you Sandaime caused my kaa-chan to sacrifice herself for me," he growled. "What was the bastard's name?"

The Sandaime shook his head, "Naruto-kun, I don't think you should be worryi-"

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME!" Naruto all but roared.

"His name is Danzo," the Sandaime muttered. "He was an old rival of mine that wanted my position and would do anything to get it. He wanted me to give you to him as a weapon and when I refused, he attacked me. He knows the whereabouts of the rest of your family, wherever they are scattered. He may try to capture all of them."

Naruto growled. "How long until he finds them?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Could be anywhere from five weeks to five years."

Naruto nodded. "Then train me. I may not be able to use much chakra, but you can teach me assassination, kenjutsu, stealth, and even the Silent Killing technique."

The Sandaime shook his head. "I don't think that's wise."

Naruto growled. "I can do it Old Man. Now I'm asking you to teach me. Make me into a weapon that everyone expected me to be. Because on my mother's life, I will find that bastard and I will kill him."

**All right everyone. That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think in reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Trained Inheritance

**I've gotten great reviews from the last chapter. We'll go over those first, then we'll get to the action of the story okay? In this one, the action starts for real and it begins with Naruto's training. **

**Hollowichigo12: I liked this chapter quite a lot. I thought it was great idea for Kurame to sacrifice herself for Naruto so that he could live. This chapter was good even though it was short.**

Onikai: Thank you. And I'm sorry about how short it is. I'm slowly getting to the point where I can lengthen the chapters with more action and dialogue.

**naruhanaI4445: why is your chapters so short you leave me wanting more it made me curse when it ended damn cliff hangers at an appropriate time anyway I really like this story keep up the amazing work**

Onikai: Thank you sir. I'm sorry you think they're short, which to that I'll say that the word count of the chapters is at most my minimum. But I'm getting to where they're getting longer. Chapters with battles will be the longest ones that I have.

**ElizabethRedlightVirusGreene: Interesting...so..far...**

Onikai: I'm glad you like it ma'am.

**Guest: good**

Onikai: Thanks

**Guest: Seriously why the hell did you use that cliche. Besides if you wanted to be a accomplish writer then you would have use a ORIGINAL plot. Instead using a bunch of cliches.**

Onikai: For your information bub, I am an accomplished writer. This isn't my first story. And if you'd log in and actually leave your name, maybe we could talk about this and you could tell me what you think are the clichés I used. All authors use some form of cliché in their works so all authors you may or may not read aren't accomplished writers in your eyes. So good day to you sir!

**Now after that mess, let's get to the chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

Naruto rolled into the clearing, landing on his back. He stood up quickly, putting his hands in a boxing stance. He tried to punch his adversary, but this didn't work out too well when the man grabbed the arm, lifted the boy up, slamming his knee into the boys abdomen. Naruto screamed as blood flew from his mouth. He landed on his hands and knees, his breathing heavy. He looked up at his assailant, anger burning in his eyes.

The Sandaime strolled forward, his armor covering his body and his headband blowing in the wind. This wasn't the nice grandfatherly Hiruzen that everyone knew. This was a warrior, a shinobi, a man that has killed a thousand before and will kill a thousand more. After the attack on his life and his grandson's protection of him, the Sandaime knew he needed to get back into training, returning his skills to what they were in his prime.

He even decided that he'd use Naruto for such ends, seeing as the boy wanted training to hunt down Danzo. He growled when he saw Naruto still on his hands and knees, clutching the freshly healed wounds from the attack. In a blur of speed that'd make Maito Gai scream about youth – somewhere in Konoha, two green clad shinobi screamed about youth and others in the vicinity shivered – he was upon Naruto, kicking and punching him in rapid succession. Naruto screamed as he blocked the knee to the face by putting his arms in front of it.

That was a mistake on Naruto's part as one of his arms broke and he screamed. The boy landed on his back and the Sandaime landed on top of him, the Old Man's knee slamming into the boy's stomach, knocking the air out of his decades younger opponent. Naruto growled as he hit the Sandaime in the side of his knee repeatedly.

The Sandaime batted the boys hand away and punched him in the chest twice, the face once and broke the boy's nose. Naruto gasped in pain and the Sandaime stood up and walked backwards. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the boy, his face showing the seriousness of the title he earned, the title of Hokage.

"Get up Genin Uzumaki," he said, his voice hard and remorseless.

Naruto laid there, his breathing labored and short. Sarutobi stood there, waiting for the boy to obey his order. In the trees, the ANBU looking at the boy some had considered a brother. All knew of the tragedies he had faced. Some hadn't respected him for them before because they had been the cause of his pain. But after hearing of how he had saved the Sandaime, risking his own life for a person and village he had every right to hate, they all gained immense respect for him. They all knew of the vow he had made in regards to killing the man who basically killed the bijū he had thought of as his mother. They didn't know how far he'd be willing to go to succeed in such a task, but they would all help him in doing so.

Naruto finally got his bearings and stood up, looking at the Sandaime. He knew that now wasn't a time to ask the man for any cuts or cheats or special privileges. He had asked the man for someone to train him and he got it. What he didn't expect was that man to be the strongest man in the village. When he asked why, the Sandaime said that they both needed training; the Sandaime needed to regain lost skills, and Naruto need to gain skills.

"Kneel," the Sandaime said.

Naruto nodded, kneeling in the seiza position. He got his breathing under control and slowly, his face went to a neutral position. The Sandaime sat in the lotus position, his hands on his knees as he looked at what could possibly be his next student. The Sandaime had his eyes closed and he was breathing slowly, smoke from the pipe that came out of nowhere. Naruto figured he was thinking and as much as he wanted to say something about the boring silence, he kept his mouth shut, fearing the consequences that could come from it.

The Sandaime opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, his gaze almost boring through the boy.

"Genin Uzumaki," the Sandaime said. "Where do I begin?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Your taijutsu is severely lacking and has many openings that can be exploited at a moments notice. The only jutsu I had seen you attempt to try was the **Kawarimi **and **Henge**. I know that your chakra control is abysmal and attempting the weakened **Bunshin **would be impossible for you, with what chakra you have left, we may have to fix that if your reserves replenish themselves. Your speed is mid-genin to low-chunin. Your strength is low-genin. Your variations of kenjutsu with a katana and a kusarigama is barely high-genin. You believe that you can kill a man like Danzo and protect those of your family who need it and yet you barely have the skill to take on a chunin of Iruka's level. What has the academy been teaching you?"

Naruto looked down, his hair covering his eye and tears welling in shame. He growled as he realized that his goal was so farfetched and out of his reach. His fists clenched his pants, the tears coming from his working eye darkening his pants. The Sandaime watched his surrogate grandson shed his tears and nodded his head.

"Do not fret my boy," he said, his voice softening. "Just because your skills are low, doesn't mean that I won't help you. Most would take me helping you as an offense and me showing favoritism to you, but I won't directly be training you."

The Sandaime stood up and walked off, his hands behind his back as he pulled his robes across his body and his hat atop his head. Naruto began to make protests and the Sandaime looked back, winking at him.

"My dear boy," the Sandaime said. "Don't worry. I said I wouldn't directly be training you, but if I drop this scroll of Monkey style kata here, then I can't be held accountable if anyone finds it. Nor can I be held accountable if I assign ANBU as your teachers. Go to the ANBU headquarters and tell them that the Hokage requests Tora, Neko, and Ibiki to teach you their techniques. Tora will teach you ninjutsu, Neko kenjutsu and Ibiki how to give and resist interrogation. Find the Jounin Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hyūga Hiashi and Mitarashi Anko. Jounin Maito will increase your taijutsu capabilities. Sarutobi will advance your hand to hand combat skills, an area Gai is sorely lacking in. Hiashi will teach you tracking with and without your eyes and using your senses. Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi will teach you the assassination skills you wish to learn. Have a good day Uzumaki." With that, Hiruzen disappeared and a scroll dropped to the ground where he was.

Naruto dove for it and looked at the note on top. _Find the people that I told you to find Naruto. I've left a second jutsu in this scroll called __**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu. **__It will create a clone from your clone for every ounce of blood you drop as you make the __**Kage Bunshin **__handsign. Make enough clones to give each of your sensei ten clones. Once the clones dispel from a death blow, all the information they learned will be transmitted to you. Now get to work and don't disappoint me Mago." _

Naruto nodded as he read it. He calmly took out a kunai and slit his palm, the wound not healing instantly like it always did and made the handsign for **Kage Bunshin. **Slowly but surely, he had enough clones to send to his sensei.

They went about their tasks, meeting with the Jounin. Naruto was sitting in a seiza position, meditating before he began training with the remaining clones before he heard a kunai coming in his direction. He leaned forward, rolling and came up, body positioned in a taijutsu stance and drew two kunai from his pouch.

There was a laugh amidst the trees. Naruto growled as he turned in slow circles. The two clones that were with him created a triangle formation with the original, their backs touching, mouths set in a snarl. Naruto was annoyed because he couldn't see anything from his right eye. What he wouldn't give to have his kaa-chan there to fix it. But she was gone now, and he'd have to live with those consequences.

He heard something coming to the right and tried to turn in time to block the attack, but his side was met with a fierce kick. He rolled to the left, his body becoming a rag doll as he slammed into the tree. He yelled as a branch pierced his back. He looked at his stomach, not noticing anything protruding through He yelled as he got kicked in the side of the head and his body flew off of the tree. He rolled again, his face becoming bloody and bruised.

He was kicked into the air and tried righting himself in the air to prepare a counterattack, but was punched into the ground. He slammed into the ground with the force and groaned, rolling onto his back. He attempted to get up quickly as he heard a large gust of wind come towards him. But he never expected to get punched in the back.

Looking out of his one good eye as he fell on his knees, he saw something blurring towards him and rolled forward. He knew he made it as he heard the attacker curse in frustration and chase after him. He quickly ran into the trees and growled as he saw his blind spot would be a problem in the forest. He knew he'd have to make adjustments or get his skill level high enough to not have it hinder him anymore. That could take a number of weeks or a number of years. But he knew that he'd have to work through it.

As he ran through the trees, arms trailing behind him, he heard a cry of **Konoha Senpuu **and was immediately kicked in the chest and flew backwards. His back slammed into a tree and then he was kicked into the air. He opened his eye and saw some kind of _**Green Beast **_flying towards him. The man kicked him higher into the air, his chin being destroyed by the hard kicks that connected. The man then wrapped his arms around Naruto and turned them towards the ground, spinning at a high velocity.

Thinking quickly, Naruto noticed the man was looking towards the ground, possibly trying to predict when he could escape the attack. So Naruto did what he was known for, he was the Unpredictable Knucklehead. He bit the Jounin in the throat, causing him to cry out and let him go. Naruto huffed when he saw he was still covered in the bandages. He struggled to get a kunai out of his pouch and cut the bandages before he hit the ground.

Looking to see how much time he had before impact, he quickly flipped to where he'd land on his feet. As he touched the ground, he felt like someone was coming up under the ground and he jumped up. His assumption was correct as a Byakugan user came out of the ground, his hands in a bladed form and tried tapping the boy on the ankle. He smirked as the Hyuuga missed, but didn't count on a two punch combo that slammed into his back.

He rolled forward, his face planting into the dirt as he landed. He felt a foot slam into his throat and growled as he couldn't see who it was.

"So kid," the person whispered. "Do you think you can fight all of us at once?"

Naruto growled as his remaining eye turned red and he slammed his fists into the dirt. He started pushing up slowly, surprising the Jounin that had him bound. She yelled as she was pushed off and flung into a tree. Naruto looked at his hands and saw that he had claws springing from his nails and toes. He could tell his hair was shaggier and longer. He looked around the clearing and saw more people arriving. A man in a trench coat with a scarred face and bandana headband on his head. Two ANBU, one with purple hair and a lithe, catlike body with a katana on her back and the other was masculine and seemed to be gathering chakra from a bijū. One had pure white eyes with veins being shown around them. He seemed to be in a torn kimono and had a Jounin uniform under it. One was wearing a standard headband and had a white sash with the kanji for fire around his waist. One was wearing green spandex. The last was female, with purple hair and fishnet clothing on under her tan jacket and an orange miniskirt.

Naruto growled as he took a combat stance, pulling two sai from the seals on his arm. He could tell that the katana wielding ANBU had raised her eyebrow behind her mask and he spun the blades on his finger. He gripped the handles before turning them backwards and motioning in a "Come On" motion. Some of the ANBU laughed while the spandex wearing one raced forward, drawing nunchaku from his belt. With a cry of elation, he attacked the boy, giving swift punches and kicks to the boy's abdomen.

Naruto blocked as best as he could before he was punched in the stomach and fell on his knees, clutching his stomach. He looked up and saw the Jounin about to kick him in the head, so he slammed his head forward, dead into the man's crotch and stabbed him in the leg with a sai. He growled when the blade broke. The Jounin laughed as he looked at the bewildered genin.

"Let your Flames of Youth burn brightly, my possible student he said as he smiled, his teeth shining in the sun.

The Jounin kicked Naruto back and Naruto rolled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He landed in a crouch as he threw his remaining sai up in a block, barely blocking the katana strike to his back. He jumped out of the way as the area he was in turned into a swampy earth and his foot was caught in it. He gasped as he was struck multiple times in his tenketsu, shutting down the chakra upgrade he had received.

He screamed as he was propelled through the trees by a **Daitoppa **and was punched into the ground. He was trying to get up and keep his bearings, but didn't notice that there was a group of snakes sneaking on him. Two pythons coiled themselves around him as he got to one knee. He yelled as they wrapped around him, and a rattler slithered in front of him, moving his tail in a warning as he saw Naruto trying to grip his sai and end of the snakes.

"Now now kid," the tan coated Jounin said as she wagged her finger at him and licked a kunai. "I wouldn't struggle. My babies squeeze tighter the more you do. And I wouldn't want you to die before I get a taste of that blood of yours."

Naruto blanched at this and the purple haired ANBU looked at her. "Not now Anko, we're supposed to mentor the boy, not kill him."

"Well he tried to kill us!" she retorted back.

"Exactly, he tried. Even with what little of the Kyuubi's chakra he used, it wouldn't have made a difference with Yamato here," the scarred Jounin said. "The Kyuubi is weak against his abilities."

Naruto growled as he heard what the man said. "You will not talk about my mother."

The Jounin looked at him, "What'd you say to me you little punk?"

Naruto looked up as he looked at the Jounin, his hair slightly growing over his eyes. "Don't talk about my mother you bastard! You don't know her! You don't know how strong she was! You don't know what made her attack the village and yet bastards like you hate her for no fucking reason! Leave her title out of your mouth or else I cut out your Kami-damned tongue and shove it up your ass!"

The Jounin laughed as he looked at Naruto, his smile taking an evil glint to it. "I'd like to see you try kid."

Naruto growled as he felt something stirring within him. He could feel a pull in his gut and a destination that would be near the Jounin. As he closed his eye, he disappeared in a flash, causing the Jounin to blanch in shock and most of their mouths to comically drop. As he appeared, there was a look of surprise on the boys face as he looked at the Jounin who had talked about his mother.

"Like I said asshole," he growled. "Keep Kurame-kaa-chan's name out of your mouth!"

He jumped up and was preparing to kick the man in the head before his foot was stopped by an old and withered hand. The Sandaime chuckled as he looked at his grandson, nodding in approval.

"Well my boy," he said as he set the preteen on his feet. "It seems you've discovered your bloodline and that in turn means there is much you need to learn. Now, all of you follow me to my office. We've much to discuss." All nodded and disappeared in a **shunshin**, the Sandaime keeping a hand on Naruto as they appeared in his office.

** -Hokage's Office- **

The Sandaime sat behind his desk, his hands folded on each other. He motioned for Naruto to take a seat and he begrudgingly did.

"Tora, report," the Sandaime said, his voice gaining a serious note.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Tora said. "After you left Uzumaki, the Jounin and I monitored what he was trying to do. So we split up as he created blood clones. Beforehand we had come up with a plan to test him on what we were to teach him. After his blood clones were defeated, we engaged the original as he was trying to meditate before fighting his clones. The fight lasted mere minutes, but in the hits that he got in, he appears to know what he's doing at the level he's currently at. He tried no jutsu, I believe that is due to his lack of chakra right now. But from my observations, he has much to work on, but with his determination, he shows promise. I believe all of the Jounin here would want to take him as a student."

Hiruzen looked at the Jounin and the two ANBU. "Tora, Neko remove your masks. As of now, you're all on special assignment. You are to train Genin Uzumaki Naruto in the arts of the shinobi before jutsu were invented. It is your task to make him the best. You will all be moving into his house with him and living together. You will train, eat and sleep together."

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA," they all cried.

"Now then, Naruto, let me tell you a story," Hiruzen said as he relit his pipe with a small **Katon **jutsu on his finger. "It was about the world before the world we now know. It also has to deal with your ancestor. And it goes like this: After World War IV, the planet was in near ruin. Most continents had been broken up into smaller ones, resulting in about 17 new continents being formed. Some kept their original names. Others changed them. The area consisting of the part of China closest to Japan, Japan and all of Australia (which merged due to the result of a nuclear blast that blew China apart and the three pieces together, with underwater volcanoes being the cause for them sticking together) formed the elemental nations. Eventually, some 15,000 years after World War IV, the shinobi clans were established: the Namikaze and Uzumaki came from Deathstroke. Uchiha came from the al Ghuls. The Senju came from the Waynes. Now before you begin asking, Deathstroke was an assassin in his time, one of the best. He had lost his eye much like you did, just the manner was different. His wife actually tried killing him with an ancient weapon called a pistol. His skill was so great that when he made a mask for his persona, he let it be known that he was missing an eye by blackening the right side of the mask. Many thought it would hinder him, but it didn't matter to him that they all knew. They all fell before his might and power. Slade Wilson left notes in a book and Minato left it for you in a scroll."

Hiruzen stood up and walked over to the picture of Minato and moved the picture out of the way. He looked around and felt someone shouldn't be there. He nodded to Tora and the man threw a kunai and a man wearing a chunin flak jacket fell to the floor, dead, the kunai embedded in his throat. Asuma turned him over and noticed that he had the Haruno clan symbol.

Hiruzen growled and punched in the key code, opening the safe and taking out the journal and scrolls within. He looked at Naruto and bowed his head, holding out the documents for him. Naruto took them, his mouth open in awe and he was trying to not cry. He took them from the Sandaime and nodded his thanks. The man nodded in understanding.

"Today is Saturday Naruto," he said, his voice softening. "You might want to take the weekend to get acquainted with those scrolls in the Namikaze mansion. All of your belongings has been moved to the master bedroom. The Jounin all ready know the location and will take you there. Remember you seven, you are to start training him on Monday. If he has a mission that he must undertake, then you will give him lessons to work on over the mission until you believe he is sufficiently trained and able to take on his father's name. And Naruto, now that you are a shinobi, you do have the right to change your name. If you choose to do so, I must document it now. What will you like it to be?"

Naruto looked at the Sandaime. "When the Chunin Exam Finals come around, announce me as Slade Namikaze."

The Sandaime nodded. "It will be done my boy."

Naruto turned and left and the Sandaime stopped him before tossing a black headband at him. Naruto nodded as he dropped his shredded headband on the ground and tied it across his eye, in a fashion similar to his sensei. He ran out of the Hokage Tower, desperate to start his training, never noticing the boy watching him all this time.

'_So that's why he wasn't at the team meeting today,' _the boy thought. _'Well I'll take your training dobe and then I will kill him!' _

**So, that's the end of that chapter. The total word count numbers at 3,884 words. That should be enough to satisfy your reading palates for now. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Leave suggestions for how the training should go, which will be covered in the next few chapters. And then we'll see about trying to redo that Wave mission or replacing it with something different. Ja ne. **


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Hello my loyal readers. I realize with the amount of updates I did within two weeks was pretty abnormal so I'm slowing them down for a bit. But anyways, I have a secondary issue that needs to be taken care of. I do stop motion on Youtube for transformers under the page Samsara Studios. I do have a few other characters available such as Kup, Bumblebee, Drift, Blaster, Grimwing, Lazerback and Primus that I need voice actors for. Just review this chapter with the name of the character you want if you're willing to try it. **

**There is also a timeskip of three years between this chapter and the last one. Naruto's training has grown, but he's been held back from missions and his team as well until the Sandaime determined that his training was finished which I believe it will be at the end of this chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was soundly sleeping in his bed, when all of a sudden, his eyes burst open and he flipped out of bed, flipping the mattress and growling as kunai embedded into the bedding. He kicked the mattress at the assailant and flipped backwards, touching a floorboard and activating a hidden seal. Clangs were heard all around the house as metal doors slid into place and started locking the house down. The assailant cursed as they didn't have an exit and decided to make one. They gathered fire chakra and with a mental shout of **Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu**, expelled a large fireball from their mouth, one that scorched the entire room.

Naruto growled as he jumped through the window, rolling in a crouch and coming up, kunai in left hand and a ninjato in the right. The assailant dropped to the ground, drawing two kunai from a pouch on her waist. Naruto could tell she was female due to the slender frame and slight bulge of the chest and hips. The woman was clad in different shades and tints of brown with a brown and black animal styled mask over her face and only her eyes could be seen.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his eye moving about quickly, processing the information it could.

It'd been three years since Naruto's training started and even without the use of chakra, his progression was astounding. Ten years ago, he'd be able to avoid ANBU squads and the only two people who could catch him were the Hokage and Iruka-sensei. Now, no one could detect him unless he wanted them too. His once absymal taijutsu was upgraded to include styles from Konoha such as the Goken, the Hebiken and the Suiken. He had also found scrolls in the basement that was apparently turned into an armory. He had learned akido, Jujitsu and different sects of kung fu from them as well. Right now he was working on combining them into his own, destructive style.

But he couldn't afford to travel down memory lane right now as he had an intruder to deal with. He was pissed because this was supposed to be his week off as directed by the Sandaime Hokage. He would've relaxed and slept for most of the day, maybe went to go and see a movie or visit some friends that he hadn't seen in a while, but now that was out of the question.

He looked up, noticing it had appeared to be the middle of the night, the moon full and at the peak of it's ascent. He leaned his head to the left, dodging a punch from the woman. He responded with a quick knee to the stomach, doubling the woman over and elbowed her in the back.

She grunted and took a kunai, attempting to cut Naruto in the stomach. Naruto jumped backwards and she threw two kunai at the boy. With quick handsigns, the kunai multiplied themselves into twenty. Naruto growled as he drew a second ninjato and began blocking them. His arms were a blur, moving like Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins. The womans eye widened as Naruto kept getting closer, even faster than before. She took a third kunai out and threw it at Narut as he got close enough to see the wrinkles by her eyes. She aimed for his good eye, and Naruto dodged out of the way just before it hit her in the eye, the kunai cutting a few strands of hair. Naruto spun on his toes backwards, coming behind her.

He placed the blades to the front and back of her neck and started squeezing them together, drawing blood. He never noticed his eye turn red and gain a slit as his heart rate increased and anger rose. He growled and leaned forward, his mouth by her ear. As his senses increased, he could smell the sweat and fear rolling off of her. He chuckled, the sound turning evil and rolling off of his lips, making the womans fear worse.

In turn, she struggled and head butted Naruto in the head, hitting his nose. Naruto dropped a blade and stumbled backwards. In response, Naruto kicked the girl, sending her through the trees that made up part of the training ground on his property. He sensed her coming towards him quickly and began blocking the punches, kicks and knees that she threw at him. Naruto used the back of his hand in a Suiken kata and pushed two punches she aimed at his head to the sides. He then lunged forward, punching the woman in her stomach twice, spun on his heel and elbowed her in the ribs. He then proceeded use Goken and hit her with his forearm, sending her skidding back and clutching her ribs. Naruto raced forward and began using what he picked up from Hyuuga Hiashi in their training sessions when the man used Jyuuken. Instead of targetting her tenketsu, he aimed for the nerves in key points of her body, disabling her quickly, causing her to fall on her face.

Naruto grumbled as he walked into the house as he threw the woman on his shoulder, pressing a seal and the lockdowns disabled themselves. He blinked as he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and his senseis all battle ready, the Sandaime in his armor and Jiraiya all ready in sage mode. Naruto chuckled as she shook his head. He nodded to the Sandaime and smiled at Tsunade. Jiraiya waited for any reaction from him and stepped forward.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jiraiya asked, fishing for information.

"I'll tell everyone but you Toad Sage," Naruto said, stepping past them all and walking towards a door that led to the basement.

Everyone followed, or attempted to in Jiraiya's case. When Jiraiya attempted to step past the threshold, Naruto pressed a seal that was on the door frame and Jiraiya slammed into a barrier, his face flattening to it comically. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, his eyes begging as his muffled voice came through the barrier.

"Aruto," he said. "Um uhn! Le e thru!" (Naruto. Come on! Let me through.)

Naruto shook his head walking down the stairs. He looked back at the Sandaime, noting the look of contemplation on her face.

"Naruto-kun," he asked, puffing on his pipe and grimacing as his son used the fire from it to light a ciagrette. "What do you plan on doing?"

Naruto looked back, his eye slightly slitting itself, making everyone wonder if he was regaining his chakra. "Use what I've learned to interrogate her. What else?"

Anko nodded, a sadist grin coming on her face. "Would you let me help Otouto?"

Naruto shook his head. "You all won't be alive forever. I gotta learn to do things on my own. But I may let you try if can't get her to talk."

Anko and Ibiki nodded and both stood to the side. Naruto led them through the basement, leading them past the doors that led to the armory, forge and training room. A few months after he inherited this house, he discovered this place was divided into rooms. In the armory, he also discovered long forgotten weapons called guns. They all looked brand new despite not being used for nearly 300+ years.

The forge looked like any other forge, with metal sitting in a corner and a furnace and anvil to a second spot. Molds and grindstones were around the room and racks were present to hold any blades he made and such. There were two blades missing from the rack, but that was because Naruto used them for practice as they were intended, but they were broken. But he turned and discovered a mantel, on which an old and worn uniform was placed. The color had faded from the mask to a rust like orange, but when he looked into the eyehole that was there. He also noticed that half the mask was black on the side of his missing eye. This made him giddy in a sense at that time, but he knew he hadn't earned the right to wear that mask yet. He'd have to be stronger first.

He shook his head, banishing the memories to the recesses of his mind. He couldn't travel down memory lane right now. He had a mission to accomplish. He threw the woman in a chair, slapping gravity seals on her wrists, ankles and nodded to Tsunade, who quickly did the handsigns for a **Suiton **jutsu and doused the woman with water, waking her from her slumber and making her look around frantically.

"Where am I?" she asked, gasping for breath as the cold had awoken her from a dream she was enjoying. She was back at home, with her husband and baby son and they were perfect. She'd just put her son to bed when her husband came up behind her and-

"You're in Konoha, more specifically the Namikaze mansion," Naruto growled under his breath, making her look at him. "Who are you and why did you invade my home woman?"

"I won't tell you shit Konoha-dog!" she yelled out.

Naruto looked at the others as his eye turned cold and everyone shivered slightly, remembering that look on Naruto's father when he was alive and was going into battle. He growled as he motioned to the Sannin, Hokage and his senseis.

"Everyone but Ibiki and Anko," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Get. OUT!"

Asuma and Tsunade, being the most bull-headed of the group were attempting to argue, but when Naruto blurred by them and a cut appeared along their cheeks. They were surprised as Naruto had two kunai in his hands, both sporting a small amount of blood on the tip. The 15 year old turned, growling at them. They nodded and left, his senseis bowing and Hiruzen tipping his hat to his grandson.

Naruto nodded and looked at Ibiki and Anko. He held up a finger as he threw a seal tag at the woman, rendering her deaf until it was removed.

"What's the plan gaki?" Ibiki asked, looking at the former jinchuuriki.

"Since you guys are more adept at his, I'd like pointers on what to not do," Naruto said. "But I do have a way of possibly making her talk without injuring her at all."

Anko nodded, "Go on."

He took a seal tag out of his kunai pouch and held it up to her. "I plan on using two seals I invented. One is a augmentative seal. It's mainly used to augment pain during torture and interrogations and the seocnd is a truth seal. It makes everything they say the truth until it's removed. She can refuse to answer if she wants, but won't make much of a difference. It'll shock her nervous system if she does. Also, it needs chakra to activate it and I need the amount I have to live so could one of you do it for me?"

Anko nodded as she took the tag and slapped it on the girls forehead as Naruto removed the deafening seal. The woman began struggling, wondering why her limbs felt like they were being pressured into paste all most.

"What are you doing? Why couldn't I hear you?" she asked, curious, yet terrified, not that she'd let the Konoha ninja know.

"Ahh nothing," Anko said, her smirk unnerving the captive slightly. "Just gonna glean some information from you. I mean you attacked my Otouto/student in his bed no less and don't expect us to retaliate. You just best be glad you were on his property and he decided he'd take care of it rather than bringing all of Konoha into the matter."

The woman gulped as she saw the Jounin pull out a kunai and stab her in her hand. She took the seal that Naruto placed on her chest and added chakra to it, making the seal glow before it seeped into her skin. The woman screamed as her nerves went haywire making the pain feel like she'd just lost her entire arm.

Anko chuckled gleefully as she put the truth tag on her and nodded to Naruto. The woman grit her teeth at the pain and looked at the boy.

"What do you want kid?" she asked.

"I'll be asking the questions and you'll tell me what I want to know," he stated, his eye staring through hers and boring into her soul. "If not, my associates here will wound you, making your pain worse. You won't know if you're close to death or not because of how magnified the seal is."

She chuckled. "I ain't telling you shit."

Naruto chuckled. "You don't have a choice. Now first question. Who are you, what village are you from and why did you attack me?"

She bit her lip as she debated on answering and the seal shocked her, sending more pain through her body, making her feel like she had the **Chidori **going inside of her stomach. The blood in her hand had slowed to a crawl, but the shocking caused the wound to reopen. She gasped and looked at Naruto, her eyes showing defiance.

Naruto chuckled as he took two knuckle blades from his pouch. The fifteen year old looked at Ibiki and nodded his head toward the still open door. Ibiki nodded as he closed it and placed a silencing seal on it. Naruto turned back to the woman looking at her and his single eye and eye socket slightly scaring her. He lowered his head, his hair shadowing his upper face then he looked up and swung, knocking her across the jaw, blood and saliva splattering across her face.

Anko and Ibiki blinked at how quickly his mood changed. The woman spat, blood hitting the floor as she looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Did I make you mad?" she asked, chuckling.

Naruto flexed his fingers and popped them, glaring at her. "You realize that I'm fifteen right? Who would send you to kill a fifteen year old. So I ask you again, who are you and what village are you from?"

At first, she refused to answer, but when she was shocked as Anko made a _hitsugi_ handsign, she yelled in pain and looked at Naruto. "All right you bastard, fine! I'll tell you that."

He nodded as he sat in a chair. "Then hurry. I don't have the patience to deal with this all damn day."

She smirked. "My name is Ryuga Kasumi. I'm a jounin from Iwagakure no sato. Our Sandaime sent me here to kill you because of the information a new counselor gave us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "What's this counselors name?"

She shook her head. "I'm not telling you that."

Naruto jabbed her in the throat, making her hack and cough. She sat up and smiled at him, knowing she was antagonizing him but not caring.

"Give me the information I need to know or you won't see your family again," he growled.

"Oh really?" she said chuckling. "Like a brat like you could even make that choice. I bet you haven't even had your first kill yet."

Naruto shook his head as he chuckled. "Ye of little faith. I have actually, and it was a few weeks after my training began."

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

_Naruto had just completed his training with Hiashi. He was somewhat tired, but he was also alert, mentally going over the things he reviewed. Using a chakra control exercise that all Hyuuga had to do, he continuously pumped a miniscule amount of chakra into his eyes, slowly increasing the range of it's sight. He would close his eye and also send out a chakra wave every two seconds, slowly building his reserves again and allowing him to see when he was blindfolded. _

_He was walking towards Ichiraku Ramen to have a bowl of his favorite food. See, he was only allowed a bowl a week as directed by Tsunade, who'd adopted him about a month ago. When he didn't listen, she took it to the Sandaime, who took care of it by making his senseis increase his training. Now granted, all the ramen he ate came back to bite him in the ass and he suffered for it. Almost every session he had consisted of taijutsu now while going over the regular lessons. So eventually, after a few nights of attempted sneaking outs (which were unsuccessful as Hiashi's __**Byakugan **__was activated even as the man slept) he finally stopped indulging in ramen so much. But he did at least give the Ichiraku's a monthly donation from his ever growing Namikaze funds, which came from the businesses his parents secretly owned. _

_But anyways, he was walking towards Ichiraku and he heard voices behind him. He turned and saw some shinobi following him at a sedate pace. He shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about their intents as long as they didn't bother him. He didn't bother looking up, somewhat trusting the shinobi in the village and that they'd look out for him after he near sacrificed himself for the Sandaime. _

_But sadly, he was wrong. He felt a chakra buildup from behind him and turned just in time to dodge a __**Goukakyu no Jutsu **__and ducked as a DaiShuriken went by his head. He backflipped, drawing two kunai and the civilians that were still on the street evacuated quickly. Naruto turned and flung his elbow into one chunins stomach, flipping him over his back and kicking the man into the ground. Naruto dropped to the ground, stabbing him in the throat and ending his life. _

_Naruto had yet to realize what he'd done, but he would after he felt the blood running down his hand. He shook off the shock that was threatening him from completing the task. The chunin noticed that moment of distraction in Naruto's eye and raced at him with a battle cry. _

_Naruto responded quickly, spinning on his heel and elbowing the man in the stomach as he stabbed him with the blade in his left hand. He then ripped the blade out, spinning behind him and holding the blade to his neck as he looked at a shinobi that was debating on joining to attack Naruto or defend him. His remaining eye had turned cold and remorseless, telling the man that if he interferred, then he'd die. _

_The chunin with the blade to his throat gulped, wondering if he'd die. He assumed that he wouldn't so he prepared an attack, but by that time it was too late. Naruto walked away, putting the two kunai in his pouch and his hands in his pockets. _

_"Oi!" the chunin said as he turned towards Naruto. "Kyuubi-gaki! Where do you think you're going brat! I'm not through with you yet!" _

_Naruto shook his head as he yelled over his shoulder. "Doesn't matter. You were dead the moment I poke your heart."_

_The chunin was confused for a moment before he felt pain in his chest as a red mist started seeping from his body. He felt strength, strength like never before and he raced at the Kyubbi jinchuuriki, expecting the boy to die in one punch. But he didn't count on him drawing a katana from nowhere and slicing his arm off in a clean swing, with no blood on the blade whatsoever. _

_"You've just increased your rate to meet the Shinigami my friend," Naruto said as he sheathed the blade and walked away. _

_The chunin tried to race after Naruto, but the fight and getting his arm cut off had him quickly losing energy. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt dissier a lot faster than normal and he soon passed out and died from chakra overload and a loss of blood. As Naruto made it home, never making it to his meal, he went over the events in his mind, his body being left on autopilot. _

_**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai **_

Naruto explained this ordeal to the woman and she looked at him, trying to see if she could break him by using that. But his eye showed pain, lonliness and determination and she figured she'd have a tough time cracking him. What she didn't expect was for a kunai to go right into her thigh, just before her groin and she gasped out in pain. The pain only increased as Naruto dug the kunai in deeper and harder, grazing the bones in her left leg, sending pain flaring into her mind as if she were struck by a thousand Raiton jutsu at once.

Naruto glared at her, his ice cold eye frightening the woman.

"Who is that damn counselor woman!?" he snarled. "Tell me and I'll let you live!"

"D-danzo Shi-shimura," she stammered as it slowly turned into a low laugh. "And I bet you can't wait to find out what he's got planned for you during the Chunin Exams Uzumaki."

**Chapter End**

**So, I think that was a decent chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and favorite and stuff because I love hearing from you guys. Ja ne. **


	6. Chapter 6: Assignment

**So, I've a lot of things to work on. But I'll try and pump these out as best I can. I need to post the next chapter of Darth Jinsei and I'll do that soon. I do have much more to do with this story and the others that aren't marked complete along with my stop motion. So bear with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

Naruto, Ibiki and Anko were in the Hokage's office, the Iwa nin on her knees, her hands cuffed in front of her and her fingers glued together, her chakra sealed off. The Sandaime was puffing on his pipe, his eyes hidden by his Kage hat. You could tell he was irritated, because he was slowly leaking KI, somewhat frightening the two jounin. Naruto stood there, his face passive and uncaring about all this. He just wanted to know why this woman wanted his head or what Danzo told the Sandaime Tsuchikage to make him order an assassination of him.

The Sandaime calmly put down his pipe, exhaling smoke from his nose. He looked up, his eyes being cold and remorseless, showing contempt from those that would attack his village and his people.

"You come in my village and attack one of my best genin because your Sandaime listened to the advice of an elderly nukenin?" he growled as he ground his teeth. "And for what? All because the boys daddy royally fucked over your village and you want revenge by killing a dead man's son!"

Everyone flinched at the tone and Naruto's only reaction was an eye twitch. After lessons with his sensei, he'd go to the Sandaime for more training. He was a prodigy of hard work as Gai called it. The lessons Sarutobi gave him were mainly in politics and how to regain lost chakra quickly as the Sandaime has had to do such training for such a thing before. Naruto's reverses were steadily regrowing, but it seemed as if they boy was going to stick with the old ways of shinobi if he were to take on the mantle of Deathstroke.

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and walked around the desk, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jii-sama," he said, turning his normal tone into one of respect. "Calm yourself. Take a walk around the village all right. I'll handle this."

The Sandaime nodded, surprsied that he would be taking orders from a genin, a high level genin, but a genin nonetheless. The Sandaime stood and looked at Ibiki and Anko.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'm going to ask that you leave Naruto in characge for this interrogation. Make sure he learns all the tricks and trades of it. Get the information out of her that you need then dispose of her. Send her body, piece by bloody piece to the Tsuchikage and or her family. I'll return shortly," the Sandaime ordered.

With that, he opened his window and jumped out, landing on his feet and placing his Kage's hat atop his head. Naruto watched as he slowly turned into a dot then disappeared all together. Naruto blinked as he turned his head and looked at the Ryuga female.

He pulled his headband out of his pocket and tied it across the missing eye socket, closing it as he did so. His single eye quickly adjusted to it's surroundings. He walked towards the Iwanin and kneeled on one knee. The Iwanin realized something as she stared at him. This boy, being no older than her youngest sister, looked like he'd gotten out of a war. His face was scarred, from his eye down and it seemed as if there were slash marks going across his cheek, across his whiskers.

He looked at her, his cerulean eye boring into hers. "Ibiki, get me Inoichi please."

Ibiki nodded as he walked out. They waited a few minutes, Naruto and the Iwa ningen having a staring contest. The Ryuga didn't want to give an inch of ground, but in her eyes, Naruto could sense fear. Using the senses Kurame - Kame rest her soul - had left him, he could tell she was scared, the pheremones leaking into the air and the former jinchuuriki smirked, a fang poking between his lips.

Ibiki soon returned with the Yamanaka clan head. Over the years, Inoichi's disdain for Naruto disappeared, especially after an incident where Naruto had a short training trip with his senseis as was customary per the Sandaime's instructions. Long story short, Naruto had saved Shikamaru, Ino and Choji from a group of bandits that had captured them alongside Kurenai. The males had attempted to use Ino so to speak and Naruto stepped in, slaughtering them without remorse.

"What is it you need Uzumaki-san?" he asked, bowing his head respectfully.

"Search through her mind," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I found no mission scroll on her person. She was apparently sent by the Sandaime Tsuchikage to find information on me and if she saw an opportunity to kill me. She took that opportunity but failed. I need to know what she knows about why Danzo is in Iwa."

Inoichi nodded as he gave a grin and rolled up his sleeves. "Piece of cake."

Naruto nodded as Inoichi placed his hand on her head. The woman attempted to struggle, but Anko held her down with her snake summons. Inoichi closed his eyes and the woman screamed as she felt her mind be invaded. The Sandaime walked in to that scene and sat behind his desk just as Inoichi opened his eyes.

"Jounin Yamanaka," he said. "Report."

"The mission given to her was from the Sandaime Tsuchikage and his advisors, Tsuchi Kotaru, Uzumaki Seijiro and Shimura Danzo. The mission was to find as much as she could about Naruto here and do one of two things: either kidnap him and bring him to his clanmate or assassinate him and learn the Namikaze, Uzumaki and Konoha secrets."

"Could you observe anything else as you traversed her mind?" Naruto asked, worried about his clanmate.

"I can control what I see and move the image around as if I were controlling a video game. I did so and searched around and noticed that the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Uzumaki Seijiro and Tsuchi Kotaru seemed to be in a daze. Almost as if they were under the influence of a genjutsu."

The Sandaime growled. "DAMN YOU DANZO!"

Everyone flinched at this and looked to him for an explanation. "ANBU!"

Two ANBU appeared, kneeling before the Hokage. "Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Get me the council and Team 7. And tell Kakashi that if he isn't here as soon as you appear at his doorstep, I will shove a **Sennen Goroshi **so far up his ass that he'll taste the shit on my fingers! And then I'll burn his fucking Icha Icha to ash faster than the Kami-damned **Amaterasu! **Now move your asses!"

The ANBU disappeared and the Sandaime grabbed the Iwa nin by the back of her collar, dragging her down the hall towards the council room. Naruto, Ibiki, Inoichi and Anko quickly followed, jogging to keep up with the quick elder. The Sandaime arrived in the council room, sitting in his chair and placing multiple restriction seals upon the Jounin's person, locking away her chakra, ability to move and even the part of her brain that would allow her to lie as well. The councils shinobi council all arrived in shunshins and took their seats. They each questioned why the Iwanin was there but said nothing. Hiashi, Asuma and Tsunade nodded to their student/son and Ibiki and Anko took the seats that were designated for the T&I division.

The Sandaime had his kage hat placed on his head, silently fuming in his chair. The shinobi present were nervous as the Sandaime slowly started leaking more and more KI the longer they waited on the civilian side of the council to get there. The Sandaime growled and stood up, taking a deep breath and expelling ash from the smoke in his pipe. He clicked his teeth, the spark he kept underneath his tongue igniting and causing the wall to be blown out.

The shinobi started sweating profusely as they'd never seen their kage like this before. The Sandaime jumped down, and took a seal he'd been given by Naruto a few weeks into his seals training by Jiraiya. He slapped the seal on himself then gasped as he felt his chakra levels growing and his skin start looking younger and healthier. He turned to a glass mirror and his eyes widened as he saw that his age had regressed a good twenty or more years.

He narrowed his eyes and nodded, Kage Bunshin appearing in puffs of smoke. The clones quickly raced around the village, taking the civilian council members from whatever mundane tasks they were doing and dragged them to the council chambers. Hiruzen tree-walked up the building and back into the council chamber, taking his seat in the front of the room, ignoring the looks of irritation that the civilians were giving him.

"What is the meaning of this Hiruzen!" a civilian cried out. "I was just completing a deal wit-"

"That is Hokage-sama to you civilian," the Sandaime said. "For years I've allowed this village to grow weaker with my age. But no more. As you all know, three years ago, I began implementing changes that would allow our shinobi to be more prepared for the field, changing the academy's structure and curriculum to better suit shinobi of my time period rather than this period of peace. Times are changing and we cannot afford to be caught unawares. That is why I changed the academy graduation age to fifteen and sent the rest of the genin back while Naruto trained under certain specialists.

"Now then, as you all know, Danzo left three years ago after an attempt on my life. We had searched for him for three years with no success. But now we've found him. Inoichi has found out Danzo's location: Iwagakure no sato."

The civilians gasped and started muttering things to one another and the shinobi raised an eyebrow, somewhat expecting this.

"SILENCE!" the Sandaime roared. Everyone quieted, the civilians somewhat being astonished that this was the behavior their Sandaime was showing. "We've reason to believe that the Sandaime and his true advisors are under the influence of Danzo's Mangekyou, stolen from the corpse of Uchiha Shisui."

This caused uproars, mainly from the civilians and elders about how Danzo wouldn't do such a thing. Naruto and the Sandaime both quickly grew irritated at the display, but Naruto took care of it first by taking a kunai with a flash bag attached and throwing it, shielding his eye. Everyone screamed and covered their eyes. The Sandaime nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," the Sandaime said. "Now as I was saying, the ability Danzo's sharigan gave him that allows him to do such is called **Kotoamatsukami. **It allows him to put an undetectable genjutsu on others and they never know, allowing him to influence their decisions and choices in his favor."

Just then, the remainder of Team 7 appeared, each bowing. The Uchiha and Haruno had grown (Shippuden clothing) Sasuke had only activated a single tomoe of his Sharigan. The process angered him. Looking at Naruto, he didn't know whether the boy had grown or regressed and he wanted to test this out. But the one who had grown most of all was Kakashi. Over the course of the three year period he had waited for his students to return, he had trained again to regain the skill level he once had as an ANBU Captain. He had mastered his Sharigan to the point of being able to activate it at will so that the chakra drain wasn't as great.

"Team 7 reporting Hokage-sama," the Jounin said in a respective tone as Naruto knelt down next to him.

"Hatake Kakashi and team 7, I have a B ranked mission for you," the Sandaime said.

The council gasped and started muttering about how the Uchiha would be able to showcase his skills, or rather the civilians did. They also began talking about how the "demon" would try to ruin it. The shinobi side was the exact opposite, saying how Naruto skills would probably get the mission done along with Kakashi and the other two wouldn't do much. This caused a betting pool to start around the table and eventually village. 85% of it sided with the Uchiha while 15% sided with Naruto, but the two wouldn't find this out until after the mission was completed or never at all if they didn't return.

"Your mission is this. You are to go to Iwagakure no Sato and find out as much information on Danzo as you can. Movements, mannerisms, places of residency and secret hideouts. You are to report back to me in one weeks time. If Kakashi is to meet his demise or to be incapacitated then you genin Uzumaki Naruto are to take care. It is now 1900hrs. Prepare yourselves for this mission, you have one hour. You leave from the North gate. DISMISSED!"

The Team nodded and disappeared with a chorus of Hai: the Jounin, Uchiha and Haruno in a shunshin and Naruto tapped a seal on his forehead that appeared and muttered a kai. With that, a sound like broken glass was heard and Naruto's appearance shattered. Everyone gasped at what they saw. This Naruto was over 6 feet tall, broad shouldered and muscular. His hair was buzzed, staying close to his head and he was sporting a goatee. An eyepatch stylized headband covered his right eye and he nodded to the Sandaime. He took a step forward, then disappeared, leaving an orange trail in his wake.

Everyone sat there wide eyed, not believing what they were seeing. The Sandaime stood, taking a roll of bills from his pocket and slamming them on the table. "5,000,000,000 ryo on Naruto completes the mission and the Uchiha pusses out like a bitch!"

"Counter offer: the Uchiha completes the mission and the boy runs like his mother is after him!" Haruno Teumi said. He was the clan leader of the Harunos and Sakura's uncle. It was a relatively small clan, but apparently they had a sac in their lungs that allowed them to take extra breaths which turned into their high pitched screams that could deafen anyone. It was apparently a kekkei genkai. Go figure.

**-Namikaze home- **

Naruto appeared in his home in a burst of orange. He walked towards the basement, ignoring the questions from Tsunade, Gai, Yamato and Yuuago. They all followed him, wondering what was happening until they saw him walk towards the armory. Naruto calmly began strapping his armor on, starting with the calfs and working his way up. He then strapped the bladed armguards on and the gloves, clenching his fist. He pulled the chest piece on, it snapping into place. He replaced his shinobi sandals with the armored boots that he had made by a clothing company that didn't know about him. And finally, he reached for a black mask to cover his mouth, and hair before he would put the helmet on. Once that was finished, he reached for the helmet. the black and orange being refurbished. It looked brand new, but it was in fact the same one that Deathstroke wore during his time. Naruto calmly tied it to his head, the orange straps reaching down to his shoulder blades.

Naruto went to the weapons racks, grabbing three hundred feet of ninja wire, one-hundred shuriken, 50 kunai and strapping two Beretta 92Fs to his hips and putting a customized AR-15 on his back. He walked over to the sword rack and strapped two ninjatos to his back along with a long sword that was ornately carved. **(Think Injustice outfit) **

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, going up to the kitchen and packing rations, medical supplies and an extra eye patch just in case. He walked down stairs, astonishing his colleagues and them wondering what could be happening for him to dawn the armor.

"Naruto," Tsunade asked tentatively, knowing that when he got the experience, he could outclass her. "What's happening?"

Instead of answering, Naruto walked out, walking through the village. Everyone gawked at his appearance, some wondering who he was and others guessing and all ready making comments about what mischief he could be up to. Naruto walked to the gate, calmly picking up speed into a dead run. As he made his way there, his sensei was giving a speech to the others.

"All right team, this is the first mission we've had that will lead into enemy territory," Kakashi said, his voice losing it's laziness. "I want you to stay sharp, stay alert and stay alive. You all know Hokage-sama's orders so you'll follow them to the letter."

Sasuke scoffed as he looked at Naruto. "Hey dobe, what's with the getup."

"It was an outfit worn by my ancestor Slade Wilson. I made a promise to the Hokage and my mother three years ago and it is one I intend to keep," he said, his voice changed by a modulator in the helmet. "The time of the Chunin Exams is near. "It's time to begin sowing fear into everyone. Let them remember to always fear the stroke of Death. Come, we best be off."

With that and leaving no room to question him for the cryptic answer, Team 7 raced forward, calmly making their way through the darkness to the borders of Tsuchi no Kuni.

**Chapter End**

**All right guys. Not really any action in this chapter because I'm saving it for the next few! Naruto finally has his first mission outside the village and it's not Wave! So, leave your reviews about what you think I plan on having go on during this mission and the possible rate of success. **

**Ja ne. **


End file.
